Contemporary high performance computing main fast-memory systems are generally composed of one or more memory devices, such as dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs), which are connected to one or more memory controllers and/or processors. The DIMMs may be connected via one or more memory interface elements such as hubs, bus-to-bus converters, etc. The memory devices are generally located in a memory subsystem and are often connected via a pluggable interconnection system by one or more connectors to a system board, such as a PC motherboard.
Overall computer system performance is affected by each of the key elements of the computer structure, including the performance/structure of the processor, any memory caches, the input/output (I/O) subsystem, the efficiency of the memory control functions, the performance of the main memory devices, any associated memory interface elements, and the type and structure of the memory interconnect interface. Extensive research and development efforts are invested by the industry, on an ongoing basis, to create improved and innovative solutions to maximizing overall system performance and density by improving the fast-memory system design.
Currently, many computer systems use dynamic random access memory (DRAM) during the operation of the system. The DRAM offers relatively quick access to data but does not retain the data once the power is removed. Due to the inability of the DRAM to retain data, the computer system must store the data before the system shuts off and restore the data when the system restarts.
Thus, a need still remains for non-volatile fast-memory system with non-disruptive restore that can reliably and efficiently restore the data to the DRAM. In view of the increasing reliance on computer data structures, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.